


Walk Across the Galaxy:  An Alternate Skywalker Story

by Penny_Laine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Laine/pseuds/Penny_Laine
Summary: Anakin Skywalker leaves Obi-Wan Kenobi for dead, with only one mangled limb dangling by threads of sinew.  Palpatine abandons his seduction of Anakin to the Dark Side and sees Kenobi as an easy target as someone who will serve him for eternity.  Anakin flees out of shame after the birth of his children, and becomes a nomad across the galaxy, hiding from everyone, especially himself.  After discovering the location of his young son, Luke, from an unexpected source, Anakin sets a course for his home planet of Tatooine for the first time in years.  Anakin knows that Luke is the balance that is needed in the galaxy with growing dangers, and he can provide the training he will need to bring peace.Spanning decades, this story will follow Anakin Skywalker throughout his life as a nomad in hiding, as he meets and influences beloved and not so beloved characters, and finds adventure, love, and peace.  This is definitely not a story to miss!
Kudos: 3





	Walk Across the Galaxy:  An Alternate Skywalker Story

“That’s it, Luke. One more time. Slice left, slice right, jump, slam!” 

Drenched in my own sweat, I determinedly followed my Master’s commands with my tree branch as a weapon. I jumped as high as I could, and I slammed my feet into the soft sand.

“Higher! I can feel it within you! Jump again, push, Boy!”

I closed by eyes and pushed myself off the sand, using as much force as I could, flipped in midair, and slammed my feet down in a defense stance, the tree branch coming apart in my hand.

I hear clapping. “You did it!” Master exclaimed, happier and more enthusiastic than I’ve ever heard him. I gazed around me, startled. 

“Did what?” I was so confused. I had been doing these drills all year. He never seemed more than just mildly impressed. Where was he?

“Luke, I'm up here." I looked up. Oh. I was standing in a ditch. 

"Do you realize how high you jumped? Look at this crater you made! You have broken a barrier in the force, Luke! You commanded it like you never have before. I felt it!” 

Master walked to the edge of the crater, extended his hand down to me, and I grabbed at it. He pulled me up, and made me look at him by grabbing my arms. 

“Don’t you see? It is within you. Just like it is within me.” Master’s smile was bright and wide, the scar over his eye crinkling in delight. After a moment, it faded. His fingers slipped off of my arms. He turned to walk away from me. 

“Master, are you alright?” He was just so ecstatic. Now it looked like he was stuck in some dark recess of his mind, as I’ve seen happen many times before during our training. 

“Yes, my boy. I am as well as I can be.” His sad tone betrayed his reassuring words. 

He shook his head, and a small smile returned to his lips, his scar stretching as his smile widened once more.  
"Think fast!" Master picked up a small rock with his mind, and launched it at me. I dodged it, and used my hand to force a small wave of sand in his direction, but completely underestimated my new uncovered powers, and accidentally sent him a wave twice his height. His eyes widened to the size of saucers before he was buried in sand.

"Master!" What have I done? I started digging through the sand pile, and then felt rumbling. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air in a storm of sand, and I landed on my rear with an ungraceful thump. 

I shielded my eyes until the sand storm settled, and frantically looked around for Master. Oh no. 

He was red-faced and walking towards me. I remained on the ground, to spare myself his wrath. He stopped abruptly only a foot from me, bent down to be at my level, and seethed, "Do not ever throw sand at me again. I have sand in places I did not even know existed, Luke. I am sure you would not be happy if someone did that to you." I imagined having sand in the places he most likely had sand.

"I am so sorry, Master. I only meant to send a little save your way. I guess I don't know my strength yet." I stood up and turned my gaze up towards his. He cracked a smile, and playfully punched my shoulder. 

“Hey, Luke, it's ok. I have always had this weird aversion to sand. It was still impressive!" He knelt down at my eye level again, and the smile left his eyes. "Luke? Can I tell you something?"

“Yes, Master?” I was curious about what he had to say. He gazed into my eyes, as if he was looking through by very being. 

“I- well. I probably should not be saying this as of yet, but I don't know how much longer I can stay here with you, and you need to know this. You and your- well, you have your mother’s eyes.” 

His words tumbled out of his mouth, and my tired brain tried to keep up. What? 

He cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Well, her eyes, and my abilities. I was about your age when I started to train, and I learned just as quickly as you-"

"You knew my mother? My real mother?" I interrupted him. He was trying to cover up his first statement. What was he hiding? Something was off. I had this feeling. Perhaps it was the force? According to Master, I did break some sort of barrier today, so it would make sense if I was feeling off. 

Master sighed. "Yes. I knew your mother very well. If it were up to me, I would show you everything now. You deserve to know the truth."

Looking into Master’s eyes, I felt him pulling me in, and I let him. I wanted to know the truth, too. Especially if it meant I got to find out who my mother was. 

“I have wanted to show you the truth since the moment you were born. Please let me show you.”

I nodded my head, closed by eyes, and tried to connect myself to him through the force. 

“Luke, what I am about to show you-this will make you feel differently about me. I don't know if-.”

"Master, I trust you. I want to see this. Show me."

Master put his hands on my shoulders, and I kept my eyes closed. He deeply exhaled, and we were connected. I lost feeling in my body as my soul was vacuumed into the sheer power of his force. Or, was this the power of both of us joining together? He did say that we were both very strong. Either way, it was the first time I truly appreciated how powerful this man was. I started to feel dizzy, so I wound my eyes tighter as I focused the force into my feet, and they hit solid ground. I opened by eyes, and saw the most ornate room I have ever seen. Even the richest households back on Tatooine did not look anywhere near this. Not a grain of sand in sight, which Master was probably loving. My feet stood on shiny, swirly floors, and the ceilings looked like they were as high as the clouds. I looked back down at my eye level, and saw a young man wearing tan robes next to a woman who looked pregnant. She was crying. What was Master trying to show me? 

“There she is, boy.” Startled, I looked to my left, and saw Master standing next to me. 

“Who, Master?” I whispered, so I did not startle the woman crying, and the man next to her.

“You don’t have the whisper. This is just a memory that was passed on to me from an old friend, the man standing before you in the robes.” He pointed his chin towards the man, who now held the hand of the woman. 

"That is your mother, Luke." I gasped, and my heart started pounding into my ears. My mother! She was so beautiful!

“Padme. Look at me love,” the man in the robes commanded of the woman.  
She looked up, with tears in still in her eyes; eyes that looked so familiar. They did look like mine!

“Obi Wan, I don’t know what to do. My heart has been ripped out of my chest.” Her eyes were pleasing him for help. I wanted to help her!

“Padme, I have always wanted to tell you that I absolutely love you. I have loved you since I first saw you, and I will continue to love you after we are both gone. I never told you because I did not feel it was fair to Anakin to reveal my true feelings. I-I am sorry for revealing this at such a horrible time, but it is the truth.” Mother's eyes widened in shock at this admission. 

“We don’t have time. I can take you somewhere safe for the baby to be born. We do not know what Anakin will do next, and you are in danger.”

“Obi Wan, what do you mean?” Mother grabbed for the man’s hands, and held them tight. Master’s tension radiated off of him in waves at this action. 

“Padme, I had a vision. Months ago. Anakin, he- well. Anakin chokes you to death with the force. Before the baby is born. He kills you and the baby.” 

“No! Obi Wan this isn’t possible!” Mother's tears freely ran down her face. The man pulled her into a tight embrace. I look a step forward unconsciously, and Master grabbed my shoulder to stop me from moving forward. 

“Padme, I think we now know now that this is something he is capable of. All of those younglings…”

Mother's cries softened. 

“Alright. I will go with you, but I just ask for one favor.”

“Anything,” the man with the robes looked pleading. 

“We will go to Anakin one last time, to try to reason with him. I know he has good in him, Obi Wan. He does. He is being seduced by the dark side. This is not him.” 

Master made a grunting noise in the back of his throat, and his eyes were staring above the scene before us. It was as if it pained him to watch. He must have cared for Mother, too. 

“Padme, I admire you and your mind. I know what you want to do, but I saw him killing you and your unborn child. I don’t want to take that risk.” He put his hands on either side of her face. Her unborn child? Was she pregnant with me, maybe?

Master was shifting his weight from side to side. He was normally so calm and cool, and today he has been full of surprises. Maybe I did not know him as well as I thought I did. 

“Obi Wan, I would rather die trying to save this man than flee, knowing I could have tried.” 

They gazed into each others eyes, and the man closed the distance and kissed her on the mouth. I closed my eyes. 

“I will do this for you, Padme, and I will be there to protect you. And fight for you. Until the end.”

I opened my eyes, and was being vacuumed away from the scene before me. When the world around me stopped, I was standing in a place hotter than the desert where I was from. A river of lava flowed passed us, embers floating to the rocky earth below our feet. I felt the heat deep into the soles of my shoes. 

“Where are we now? Where were we before? I am so confused, Master. What happened to my Mother?” 

Master’s face was marred with pure fear. I got scared looking at him. Master’s concrete gaze shifted towards mine, the lava reflecting in his eyes. 

I trusted Master with my life, but he was frightening me. 

“Just watch, Luke. You need to understand who you are, and this may be the only chance I get to show you.”

A ship came into view. It extended its landing gear, and touched ground in front of us. A figure glided from the shadows of the rocks towards the ship as the engine powered down. 

My mother, Padme, her stomach swollen with her child, hobbled down the walkway towards the shadow. 

“This is who you are, Luke. This is how we came to be. That beautiful, perfect woman is pregnant with you.” 

It was me! I was here through all of this! Was the man in the robe my father? My entire life was full of unanswered questions. I always felt as if everyone knew my story except for me. Anytime I asked my aunt and uncle about my parents, they told me that they died in the war. Even though they were kind and welcoming to me, I always felt like there was more out there. Could this be the more I was looking for? Who am I?"

Master dragged his pained eyes to me. "You're Luke. You are the best thing that has happened to me, and you are going to change the galaxy some day. I wanted to tell you this before you inevitably hate me." He put his rough hands on either side of my face. "Luke, please promise me that you will use what I taught you for good." What? What else would I use my power for? I want to help others. 

"Yes, I promise. I will never hate you!" I launched myself into Master, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened, and then desperately copied me, and pulled me into a tight embrace. 

"Luke, I am-" I heard a scream, and we flew apart from each other. A dark figure had an arm outstretched towards my mother, visibly choking her with the force. The man in the tan robes was trying to get him to stop. 

"Anakin! Stop this!" The dark shadow, Anakin, continued to choke my mother. 

"You planned on taking her away! She is the whole reason I did all of this! Everything I have done was to keep her safe, and here you are, the ever so righteous one, in love with my wife!" 

"I cannot control how I feel Anakin, and she needs me now more than ever. She needs someone who will do the right thing to love and nurture her and the unborn child. She needs safety, and you have proven that you are the opposite of anything that could ever be right for her!" He removed his outer robe, drawing a glowing sword. That must be what a light saber is. Master only spoke of his. He never showed me in person. It was mesmerizing. Anakin finally let go of mother, and she fell to the ground in a heap. He drew his light saber. "Don't make me kill you", he growled at the man. The man stepped around my mother. "I will do what I must. Including killing my own friend." Anakin crouched into a battle stance. "You will try!" They started to fight. Master ran over to my mother.

"Master! It is only a memory, remember? You cannot help her. Is she alive?" I ran after him.

Master placed his hand as close to her face as he could, since it was just a projection. 

"Padme. I am so, so sorry. I swear I will make this right. I will. I see now what I needed to do from the start. I know I don't deserve you, but please, be with me. I need your strength." He whispered desperately to this projection of my mother. 

"I have Luke with me. I am training him. He is amazing, Padme, just like you. I-I love you so much." A tear fell from his eye and passed right through my mother to the ground below her. He loved her? 

"Master, you love my mother?" His eyes snapped up to me. He turned from my mother, and shifted his weight towards me, to remain at my shorter height. 

"Luke, you do not yet realize your importance to me, or this galaxy. You have only just begun to discover your power from our training. With our strength combined, we are able to do such powerful things, like bring this memory to life. There is not one Jedi that I have known who has been able to create a projection of this magnitude. You and I are very different, and we both can change the course of time." I was reeling from all of this. Me? I can change the fate of the galaxy and time? How? 

"Did you aunt or uncle every told you what happened to your father?" I stopped breathing. 

"T-they told me he died in the war." Master's eyes grew darker. 

"They never told you what really happened to him. That is not true." He looked resolute, and he grabbed my arms firmly. 

"Luke," his grip tightened on me, "I am your father."

End Chapter 1


End file.
